


Lines of Responsibility

by blueharlequin



Category: Castle
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Barebacking, Bromance to Romance, Child Abuse, Coming Out, Custody Battle, Divorce, Father-Daughter Relationship, First Time, M/M, Molestation, Partnership, Realization, Religious Conflict, Sexual Identity, Slash, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueharlequin/pseuds/blueharlequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan receives a surprise from his past that throws his entire world into turmoil. He finds out that he has a 12yo year old daughter when her mother suddenly dies and he gains custody of her. Jenny flips out and springs divorce papers on him. Esposito finds out they’re separated and his repressed feelings for his partner start to come out. Kevin tries to cope with the sudden pressure of being the father of an abused pre-teen and Javier is there for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Five Stages of Grief

Javier had his first homosexual freak out over a coffee cup. It wasn’t the coffee cup exactly, it was Ryan’s fingers around said object. The man had been toying with the thing for over an hour and while the liquid must have gone cold long ago he was still caressing the cup as though the warmth lingered. Kevin kept running his fingers over the handle in a distracted manner that had Esposito wondering what it would be like to have them run over his body like that. He was so disturbed by the thought that he stood up abruptly. Ignoring his partner’s confused look he rushed to the men’s room. Splashing water on his face, he looked in the mirror searching for some sort of answer. “What the fuck was _that?”_ he muttered at his reflection. That night at the bar he went home with the first pretty thing that offered. Afterwards, lying on the woman’s bed in a post coital sprawl he felt vaguely guilty. Javier spent the next few days studiously re-affirming his sexuality with some random ladies who showed up at the Old Haunt.

After a week, the incident was mostly forgotten as he grew a little concerned about his partner’s behaviour. Ryan was acting a little more distracted and manic than usual. Watching the other man re-type the same report for the third time he had to ask, “Bro, what’s up with you? You’re acting even twitchier than Castle when Beckett’s annoyed with him.”

“It’s nothing ... just Jenny’s been a little temperamental lately. She’s a bit unhappy that I’ve been getting home so late because of all the gruelling cases we’ve been having. She just needs to get used to it a bit and everything will be okay. That and sometimes I forget to text her that I’m going to be late and she gets worried.”

Esposito refrained from commenting that Jenny was a little controlling. The woman obviously didn’t get that crime didn’t happen on a nine to five schedule and that Ryan just wouldn’t be home on time because she wanted it that way. Instead he tried to be a little helpful, “Hey man, would it help if I tried to remind you sometimes?”

“Yeah, thanks bro.”

For the sake of his sanity, Javier didn’t examine too closely the warm feeling that grew in his chest when his partner smiled at him gratefully.

It wasn’t until month later that the issue came up again. He had rationalised the first episode as a reaction to lack of sex and the fact that Ryan’s fingers were like a girl’s, elegant and slim. So to his alarm, his second homosexual freak out came at the end of a long day as they were finishing reports. Ryan was twiddling a pen in his hands and Javier watched as he tapped the end against his lips. The detective had to stifle a moan as he watched Kevin lick his lips then suck on the end of the object. The image blossomed in his mind of Ryan’s rosy lips wrapped around his cock. He didn’t realise he was staring until Kevin hissed at him, “Dude! What are you looking at?”

Rolling his chair further under the desk to cover his erection, Esposito smoothly snarked back, “Just looking at you making love to that pen thinking Jenny must be holdin’ out on you if you’re that desperate.”

“Not funny bro.” Ryan made a pained face but Javier missed it as he looked back down at his paperwork.

Esposito did however, hear the strained tone in his voice. “Hey man, just kidding, I didn’t mean anything by it.” Ryan smiled at him weakly and he inwardly cringed as another lewd thought crossed his mind. His pale skin was flushed and Javier wondered briefly if that was what it looked like in the throes of passion. He grabbed a case file and held it in front of him as he stood up. “I got to go file this then I think I need some coffee. You want a cup?” Not waiting for Ryan to answer he walked away quickly. A few minutes making coffee in the break room would be enough time for his current problem to go away, and he needed to think. It was definitely going to be another week cruising for girls. After making the coffee he walked back and placed a cup on Ryan’s desk not catching the weary look his partner gave the liquid. 

That night’s liaison was mostly a disaster. As the girl went down on him he was uncomfortably reminded of his thoughts from earlier that evening. She looked up at him with her blue eyes and for a moment he saw Ryan kneeling in front of him. Keeping his panic in check, he gently tugged her away, “Sorry, sorry, I just can’t do this right now.” He zipped himself up, pulled on his jacket and quickly exited her apartment ignoring the confused exclamation following him out the door. He trashed his apartment that night in an epic temper tantrum. Grabbing a bottle of tequila out of the cabinet he sat down in the middle of the mess and drank himself into unconsciousness.

It took him slightly longer to get over it this time, but the parade of girls _with absolutely no oral sex_ and copious amounts of liquor sort of helped. He reasoned with himself and came up with a million different scenarios for what happened. Kevin was sometimes just too effeminate, the makeup, his attachment to beauty products and his impeccable fashion sense could confuse anybody. Just this time Esposito over thought it, he argued in his mind. He told himself he was sure that was what it was. After about a week, he recognised that he had to pull himself out of his gloomy reflections when Castle refused to pour him another drink while they were at the bar.

When his last freak out struck him, Javier finally had to acknowledge that he had _something_ for his partner. They were in the locker room changing when it happened. He turned just as Ryan had pulled off his slacks. The Irish man’s powder blue boxers tightened and showed the clear definition of his ass as he bent over. Javier whipped back around as his own boxers tightened in response. Pulling on his jeans, he grabbed his jacket and held it in front of him as he made an excuse to leave quickly. At home he got undressed and slipped into a robe, he needed to conduct an experiment. Reluctantly, he sat in front of the computer contemplating his next move. Staring at the search bar he grudgingly typed “gay porn” and pressed the _Enter_ button.

Esposito sifted through a few pictures and watched a few videos but they didn’t do much for him. It was a test, and for some reason, he passed. However, on a whim he refined his search to pull up a scenario like the one earlier. After watching the video for a moment he clicked off of the page, sat back in his chair and closed his eyes. He imagined them alone in the changing room, Kevin in his boxers and him pinning the man to the locker behind him. The scene he was painting in his mind instantly made him hard and unconsciously his hand moved to down to his cock. Javier stroked himself tentatively, thinking of the pale column of his partner’s neck and what the skin there would taste like. His movements picked up speed as he fantasised about tearing the man’s underwear off and plunging into his hot tight body. The image of Kevin bent over in front of him with his cock sliding in and out of the man’s ass made him lose it. Javier grunted as his cum spilled over his hand. He eased off and his head dropped to the desk as he realised what he had just done.

This time he was too tired to stage a temper tantrum. Cleaning up his apartment with a hangover was not something he remembered fondly. So he wasn’t gay for other men, just for Kevin. Where did that leave him? There were so many reasons why it just wouldn’t happen. Kevin was his partner, Kevin was straight and most of all Kevin was _married_. If he really thought about it he understood why he had these feelings for him. They were partners; he would give his life for the man. Javier spent more time with Ryan than any other person in his life. They looked out for each other. Esposito knew what Kevin’s favourite food was; he knew what his favourite tie was and which outfit looked best with it. He knew a myriad amount of things about the man that only spending time in close quarters and having a great deal of trust for each other would yield. It was really easy to chalk up it up as a natural progression of feelings.

Getting up from the desk he shuffled into his bathroom to clean up. Looking in the mirror he took in his haggard appearance. He was stuck. These feelings he was having would ultimately get him nowhere or would get him in trouble. Now that he had finally accepted them he didn’t know what to do with them. There was no way he was ever going to say anything thing to Ryan. He cared too much for the man to jeopardise their partnership and disrupt the man’s marriage. No, he would just have to work through this. With some time he might be able to put the feelings behind him and move on.

  



	2. Fight or Flight

Castle watched as a man stopped Ryan in the hallway. The process server handed him a manila envelope and the detective grudgingly signed a sheet of paper on the clipboard thrust at him. Ryan walked back to his desk and opened the packet. The writer watched as the younger man’s eyebrows moved up in shock and he dropped the paper in his hand onto the desk after reading it. Getting up he moved behind the man and looked over his shoulder, “What’s the matter? Is everything ...” Castle stopped as he saw what was on them.

“Court order to take a paternity test.” Beckett spoke, startling them both. She had snuck up behind them as they were distracted. She was looking at Kevin with an expression that was a cross between amazement and amusement. “I would have thought Castle or Esposito would get one of those long before you.”

Esposito walked up and saw the two huddled around his partner, “What’s going on?”

Before anyone could answer they were interrupted by a curse, “Damn!” A severe looking lady with black glasses was standing in the doorway frowning at the lot of them. She walked up to the detective’s desk and plopped her briefcase down on it. “Mr. Ryan? I’m Simone Palmer, I represent Harmon Trust International. Congratulations, you’ve just inherited a twelve year old.” The entire group gaped at the woman who began pulling papers out of the brief case.

“What?” Ryan sputtered.

The lawyer took off her glasses and put them in her breast pocket. “I see you have been served the papers for the paternity test already. Do you remember Kelly Brennan? She named you as the father of her child on the birth certificate and her will states that you are to be in control of the child’s trust until she turns twenty-one.” She looked at the detective who just looked back at her in stunned disbelief. “Mr. Ryan, do you have somewhere we can discuss this in private?”

“Ah … um …”

Esposito could see the man was still processing the strange turn of events. Looking at his expression he thought ‘a deer in headlights’ could not have been any more of an appropriate description. “Ma’am? I think you two can talk in here.” He gently hauled his partner up by the arm and herded him into one of the empty interview rooms. He shut the door behind them and pulled out the chair for the lady. Ryan dazedly sat down in the chair across from her.

The lawyer regarded the Hispanic man curiously. “Mr. Ryan …”

Kevin finally regained his senses. “Javi stays. Anything you say to me can be said in front of him.”

She nodded. Sliding the papers over to him she began speaking. “I have been retained on your behalf to defend your custody of one Maeve Brennan. Her stepfather claims that he is the real biological father of the girl and the control of the trust belongs to him. In response to this he has demanded you submit to a paternity test to determine if she is your biological child.” She handed him a battered white envelope. “A friend of the family asked me to deliver this, he found it in Neil Brennan’s papers and it was addressed to you.”

“Wait, wait! Back up, you said Kelly Brennan? I haven’t seen her in years and just now I find out all of this? What happened?” He dropped the envelope on the table with other papers.

The woman regarded him speculatively. “Detective, besides being Maeve Brennan’s lawyer I am a family friend. Her uncle Neil, Kelly’s brother, was a friend of mine. I believe you were his friend as well?” She sighed heavily. “It seems that after your relationship with Kelly she became pregnant. She married Robert Foley to hide her condition from her family. Two days ago he killed the entire family and the only reason Maeve survived was pure chance.” She tapped the folders in front of him. “These are the police files from the incident. They illustrate everything that happened. Now Kelly swore up and down to a group of us that you were the father of her child and I don’t doubt that. But before I go through with anything I need to know if you are willing to take this on. Do you even want to take responsibility for this little girl? If the test comes back that you are her biological father then the law is on your side. But if you don’t want her then Robert Foley does and I can tell you he is not a nice man. Ultimately because of his crime, he will lose custody of her and she will become a ward of the state, but her trust will still be in his control. Even though access to the money will be limited it is a hefty sum.”

Ryan looked overwhelmed for a second but then his face hardened. Esposito knew that look, it was the one his partner adopted when he was about to dig his heels in and hold on for dear life. Javier had dubbed it his ‘stubborn face.’ “If she’s my daughter I want her. I don’t want some murderer dictating her life.” He picked up the police file, “Where did you get these?”

Simone smirked, “The arresting officer is my best friend and was Neil’s friend as well. He told me they won’t be missed if I’m just borrowing them. I’ll leave them with you. Maeve is staying with him, I can arrange for you to meet with them tomorrow. Nathan needs to talk to you about her situation before you get acquainted with her.” She made a peculiar face and both detectives looked at each other sensing there was something more to the expression. “Would it be okay to bring them by tomorrow at this time?”

Kevin nodded and the lawyer looked him over once more. She raised her eyebrow when she saw the ring on his finger. Esposito could see the wheels spinning in her head. He wondered exactly what she was seeing. Sure, Kevin looked a little haggard, but didn’t they both? It seemed that the past few months of brutal cases had caused the younger man to lose a bit a sleep. Javier looked at him a little closer; it seemed that Kevin had also lost some weight, but then again running around the city constantly could do that. Simone turned to him and sized him up as well. “You’re his partner and his friend, right?” Javier nodded warily. “Good, Mr. Ryan’s going to need strong friends. It’s one thing to care for a baby from birth, it’s another to suddenly have to take care of a pre-teen.”

Javier wondered why she didn’t mention Kevin’s wife helping out. He decided to point it out just to see what she was getting at. “I’m sure Kevin and his wife can take whatever is thrown at them. We’re all friends here so it shouldn’t be too bad.” He missed it as his partner blanched. Looking at the lawyer he asked, “Are you speaking from experience?”

Simone ‘hmm’ed’ under her breath then nodded, “Kids are surprisingly resilient, it’s grownups that need to learn how to change. We’ve already learned how to figure out whom to trust, children do it unconditionally. It’s very easy to abuse that.” She frowned and pulled a couple more files from her briefcase. “I was going to let Nathan give these to you …but I think you might be better prepared if you look them over beforehand.” She stood and shook both of their hands. “Until tomorrow, gentlemen.”

Esposito watched as Castle and Beckett looked at them inquisitively as the lawyer made her way out of the station. He turned to his partner, “Do you want to explain it all at once or wait to have Castle pry it out of the either of us?”

Kevin looked at him tiredly and Javier had to repress the urge to ruffle his hair in reassurance. He had managed to train himself into not touching the man any more than necessary; it worked better for his sanity that way. “Go ahead and call them in.” He grimaced. “Should I tell Gates as well?”

Esposito frowned, “Hell no man, this is personal, family only.” He hung out the door and motioned to their partners. Kate and Castle came in and sat down, the writer’s attention immediately focused on the police files scattered on the table.

“So what’s up?” he asked.

Since it looked like Kevin was still trying to collect himself, Esposito told them the part he knew. “Kevin may or may not be the father of a girl who just inherited a lot of money.”

“May or may not?” Castle looked intrigued.

“That’s what the paternity test is for. Apparently another man alleging to be her real father is contesting his claim.”

Kevin took a deep breath and they all turned to face him. “Kelly Brennan was the daughter of an investment banker who lived in my neighbourhood. I guess you could say her family was kind of well off. We only dated for three weeks and everything seemed fine then suddenly she upped and dumped me for Robert Foley. His father was a family friend and it was sort of understood that he and Kelly were supposed to be together. I never thought ...” He stopped short. “Her family was really conservative ... she could have told me.”

Beckett chimed in, “So you were the boy from the other side of the tracks?”

Ryan shook his head, “It wasn’t anything as dramatic as that. She was actually pretty wild so when she asked me out it was kind of a shock. Her family wasn’t considered super rich, we just didn’t run in the same social circles.” He picked up the letter Simone had given him. “Maybe this has some answers.”

Castle looked at him, “How did you not know she was pregnant?”

“I didn’t know her for very long. I had always thought it was really strange she broke up with me so abruptly. She married him a month later and then moved away right afterwards.” He opened up the envelope, inside was Maeve’s original birth certificate and a letter. They all sat in silence as he read through it. “She wrote it right after we broke up.” He read it out loud for them:

_Dear Kevin,_

_I don’t know why I’m writing this seeing as I’m never going to send it to you. Maybe this letter is more for me than you. I know this may not be much of an apology but by now you know how I am. I’m sorry I broke up with you without so much as an explanation but I thought it was for the best. I’m pregnant and I know it’s yours. I know you have plans for your future and I don’t want to ruin that. You’re a good guy and I know you would try to do the right thing. However, I’m not sure I’m ready to be the wife of a police officer._

_Best wishes,  
Kelly_

Ryan smiled in resignation, “She was really selfish. From what I remember about her this is exactly what I would expect.” He picked up the case file on the murder; he skimmed it giving them the overview. “It seems that she and Robert were having some marital problems and she was staying at her parent’s house. He came over early in the morning and shot them while they were eating breakfast. Maeve survived because she was in another part of the house with a family friend. When Robert approached them, the friend who happened to be a local police officer, took him down.”

Esposito picked up the other files the lawyer had left with them. “There’s got to be more to the story than that.” He opened up one of the folders and frowned. “I think you have your work cut out for you.”

“What is it?” The Hispanic man handed him the papers. It contained domestic violence reports and copies of emergency room visits. A bunch of photos dropped out onto the table. Kate picked up one of them and held it out for them to see. It was a picture of a bunch of bruises around a little girl’s throat. Ryan gathered up the rest of the photos and looked through them. “So this is what she meant by him having to ‘talk to us about her situation.’”

His partner pulled one of the pictures out of his hands, “Bro, she’s got your eyes.” Kevin examined the picture closely, the little girl had black hair like her mother but there was no mistaking the deep blue eyes.

Beckett made an executive decision. “We don’t have any active cases at the moment. Ryan, take the rest of the day off. I’ll talk to Gates.”

Kevin nodded and Esposito jerked his head, “Come on bro, I’ll give you a lift.”

The Irish man twitched slightly, “Ah ... if you don’t mind, I’d like to stay here a bit and go over these.” He looked between Beckett and Javier as if seeking permission. Castle noted that it seemed like Ryan was extremely reluctant to leave.

“Yeah, sure. But just remember you’re off the clock.”

“Bro, mind if I stay?” Esposito looked like he wanted to say something else to his partner but instead he turned to Beckett, “Think Gates will mind?”

Kate tilted her head, “She doesn’t have to know, but if we get a case ...”

“Yeah, I got ya.” Beckett walked out with Castle in tow and Esposito turned to his friend. “So what’s your next move?”

  



	3. Immersion and Systematic Desensitization

When the court official had approached him with the manila envelope Ryan had thought, _“This is it.”_ However, it turned out to be something totally different from what he thought it was. In fact, overwhelmed barely described how he felt when he found out. While Simone was talking to them he could barely concentrate. All he could think of was the fact that he had been a father for twelve years and hadn’t known about it. He felt guilty, a little bit angry and completely terrified. What would his life have been like if he had known? After seeing those photos he knew how her life would have been. He would never let something like that happen to a child and now that he knew, he would make sure nothing like that ever happened to her again.

Esposito’s voice cut through his thoughts. “Bro, you okay?”

Ryan blinked, “What?”

“I asked if you were okay. You seemed a bit out of it there. I wanted to know what you need to do next. I’ll help you with anything that gets thrown your way.”

“Oh, I’m fine. I was just thinking. I …” He stopped as his phone started buzzing loudly as it vibrated across the table. He picked it up without thinking and answered. “Ryan.”

_“KEVIN! What the hell? What is this about a paternity test? This guy just shows up with papers which he won’t let me look at then this lawyer calls and he tells me you have a kid! I mean why are they showing up here in the first place? How come you haven’t changed your address?”_

Kevin had been holding the phone away from his ear since she was yelling at him; her shrill voice was loud in the quiet room. He hadn’t gambled on Javier being able to hear every word. His partner looked at him in shock and mouthed at him _‘changed your address?’_ Kevin shook his head and held up his hand, he turned away from the man shielding the phone. “Jenny calm down. I don’t have a place yet. And I thought you said this was only for a little while.”

_“I’m still thinking about it Kevin! I mean really? You’re reluctant to have kids with me but not someone else? Just how long have you been sleeping around?”_

Kevin was getting angry now. “Jenny! I would never cheat on you! She’s twelve years old! This was long before I met you.”

 _“Whatever Kevin! Right now I don’t want to talk to you about this!”_ The line went dead and the detective turned off his phone before tossing it on the table. He could feel Javier hovering next to him and sighed as he realised he was going to have to have a long talk with the man to explain what just happened.

He turned to his partner who was looking at him expectantly. “We’ve been separated for a few months now.”

Esposito’s jaw dropped open in shock. “I thought you two were stupid crazy in love. What happened?”

“It actually started before Christmas. Remember what I said to you?” The other man nodded. “Well I had actually said that to her first and she was really unhappy about it. The lingerie was an attempt to make it up to her. Christmas day we went over to her family’s house and her mother asked when we were going to give her some grandchildren. She told her we were ‘working on it’ but I guess Jenny saw me make a ‘face’ as she put it.” He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “We had a pretty intense fight when we got home. Most of it was things I had heard before, mainly about how late I work.” Kevin stopped for a moment and looked at his partner. Esposito could see he was struggling with something. He opened his mouth then shut it again as if he was reluctant to speak.

“What is it bro? You know you can tell me anything.” Javier almost reached out to take his hand before he remembered that would be a very bad idea.

Kevin sighed again. “I know it’s kind of weird but ... she ... she’s pretty jealous of you.” Esposito felt a small moment of panic as he wondered if Jenny somehow _knew_ how he felt about her husband. He rationalised that it would have been impossible considering he’d only seen her a handful of times, the longest being at the wedding.

“She doesn’t understand why we spend time with each other _outside_ of work. Jenny said, _‘You see him almost every day for far longer than I see you, why do you have to spend any more time with him than that?’_ I didn’t know how to explain it to her, we’re _partners,_ that should be good enough. I don’t know. It just really made me angry.” Javier felt something squeeze his heart and he knew he shouldn’t feel as pleased as he did at hearing those words. Also, Kevin’s confession that he and his wife had separated shouldn’t have filled him with joy. He focused on what his partner was saying and tried to will himself to be sympathetic.

“After our fight, she told me to leave for a couple of days while she _‘thought about where our marriage was going’_ and that turned into a week. That week turned into two more and the next thing I knew a couple of months had gone by. Every time I call or go see her we get into a fight or she doesn’t have the time to talk to me.”

All of the dots finally connected for Javier, the weight loss, the fatigue and the strange behaviour. He was a little angry that Kevin hadn’t said a thing to any of them. But he couldn’t stay mad at him, not when his friend was so distressed over it. “So now that I know, I’ll ask you again. What do you need help with? And speaking of which where are you staying?”

“Well since it was only supposed to be for a few days I’m at a motel downtown.”

“No man, that’s got to stop. You’re moving in with me until this is over.” A little voice in Javier’s head was screaming that this was a _bad, bad idea_ but another much louder voice told him that _he was being a good friend_ and _that’s what partners do for each other._ He ignored the other voice when it added _but a good friend and partner isn’t all you want to be._ “So is that why you didn’t want me to take you home?”

The younger man smiled ruefully, “Busted.”

Esposito recalled something, “Hey, do you think that lawyer knows something?”

“Why?”

“Because she went out of her way to avoid mentioning Jenny and she pretty much made it sound like you are going to be going at it alone.”

Ryan was afraid of that. “Well if Jenny has already filed for divorce it would be a matter of public record. That would be something easy for a lawyer like her to look up. Honestly, when I got served that is what I thought they were, divorce papers.”  He picked up the papers with the court order on them. “This isn’t for another week. I want to get this over with.” After turning his phone back on, he pulled out the card with Simone’s number on it and dialled.

“Hello? Ms. Palmer, it’s Kevin Ryan.”

“...”

“Simone, sorry. How soon could I get a paternity test of my own done?”

“...”

“Do I need to call the DDC for that?”

“...”

“No, that’s not a problem. Do you know how long it takes?”

“...”

“Okay then, I’ll see you tomorrow morning. Bye.”

Kevin ended the call and Esposito looked at him expectantly. “What’d she say?”

“She has to file some papers and she’ll come by in the morning. She’ll make an appointment with a lab up around the Garment District I can go to afterwards and it should take about three business days to get the results. Maeve’s DNA is already on file. She sounded a bit overjoyed and said _‘Good, maybe we can beat the asshole to it.’_ ”

Esposito flashed him a grin then picked up the case file on the murders. “Man this is brutal. It looks like he surprised Kelly’s parents and her brother in the living room. Her parents got it in the chest but it looks like he shot her brother in the groin first before finishing him off.” Both men blanched at that. “He must have had some hate for Kelly, she took it to the face. Apparently she was the kitchen and he chased her from there down the hallway after shooting her family. After he gunned her down, he went to look for Maeve in her room. Not finding her there he started checking the other rooms. When he opened the door to Neil’s room he was confronted by Officer Nathan Callahan. The officer was forced to shoot him in self defence. It was a non-lethal shot that momentarily incapacitated him. He disarmed him and called for backup. Apparently Maeve had been looking for her uncle and Officer Callahan had placed her in the closet when he heard the gunshot in the hallway.” Esposito closed the file and looked at his partner, “Bro, I really hope you are this kid’s father.”

Ryan cocked his head, “Why is that? Not that I don’t want to be, but ...”

“Well I think of it this way. One, if you’re her dad, she’ll at least grow up knowing she’s not the child of a murderer. Two, you’re a cop, we’re the good guys. I think she probably needs as many of those in her life as she can get right now. And three, despite what you said to me about not being ready, I don’t think anyone ever is. But you, I know you’ll make an awesome dad.”

Kevin blushed. He ran his fingers over the file photo of the girl in the folder. “Thanks Javi, I hope you’re right.”

The other man smiled cockily, “You know I’m right. You also realise that since you’re starting off with absolutely no clue you’re going to have to ask for help right?”

“Yeah, but who ...” Kevin looked at Esposito in mock-horror for a moment. “Not ...”

“Yep, Castle. He’s the only one with teenage daughter experience. Beckett will help you with teenage girl insights but Castle’s probably the only one who actually knows anything in our group.” Javier was pleased that he was able to get Kevin’s mood to lighten up just a little bit. He gathered up all of the files and motioned his partner, “Come on, let’s go pick up your stuff at this motel.” 

  



End file.
